<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>拍摄现场 by fayfang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107596">拍摄现场</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfang/pseuds/fayfang'>fayfang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfang/pseuds/fayfang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>喵:钙片公司幕后大老板，黑道背景</p><p>莺:钙片公司新进“演员”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>东欧剧变，苏联解体</p><p>莺作为贫困家庭的长子，底下有一群饿到嗷嗷叫的弟弟妹妹。</p><p> </p><p>莺在基辅街头看到影视公司招聘演员，看到优厚的条件后毫不犹豫地报了名，预支了薪水请弟妹们吃了一顿好的，跟着影视公司来到了意大利。</p><p> </p><p>一群什么都不懂的东欧毛头小伙被带到了所谓的影视公司，摄影棚非常简陋粗糙，只有一张大床。莺发现他们要拍的不是什么正规玩意儿，试图反抗逃跑，被工作人员抓回来痛打了一顿丢在角落里，剩下的小伙子吓到瑟瑟发抖。</p><p> </p><p>摄影棚的门打开了，一个男人被一群人簇拥着走了进来。凶神恶煞的工作人员立刻换了一副谄媚的表情，低头哈腰地喊着老板好。</p><p> </p><p>被称作老板的喵抬起下巴，略带傲慢地说，听说今天新货到，我来看看。</p><p> </p><p>莺遍体鳞伤地坐在角落里低声地哭，喵走到莺的面前蹲下，用一个指头戳着莺的额头，仔细端详着面前这个嘴角流血的东欧男孩，问他，你哭什么？莺回答，先生求你放了我，我在来之前不知道要干什么，可是现在我不可以，求您了……</p><p>喵和蔼地问:不想下海？<br/>
莺怯生生地点点头。<br/>
喵哈哈大笑地转身离开摄影棚，边走边说，不想下公海，那就下我的海吧……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>东欧剧变，苏联解体<br/>莺作为贫困家庭的长子，底下有一群饿到嗷嗷叫的弟弟妹妹。</p><p>莺在基辅街头看到钙片公司招聘演员，看到优厚的条件犹豫了一秒钟后报了名，预支了薪水请弟妹们吃了一顿好的，跟着影视公司来到了意大利。</p><p>一个什么都不懂的东欧毛头小伙被带到了所谓的影视公司，摄影棚非常简陋粗糙，只有一张大床。莺知道自己拍的不是什么正规玩意儿，但没想到这么不正规。</p><p>不知道是因为天太冷还是因为第一次拍片，脱光衣服的莺在那张简陋的床上瑟瑟发抖。场景都这么粗糙了，和自己拍对手戏的人也一定很粗糙，莺这么想。</p><p>摄影棚的门打开了，喵被一群人簇拥着走了进来，喵抬起下巴略带傲慢地说，听说今天是新演员，我来看看……</p><p>莺坐在床上依旧瑟瑟发抖，拉过一只枕头遮住重点部位，喵走到床边，用两个指头捏着莺的下巴，问他:准备好了吗？莺的声音都带着颤抖:是的，先生……</p><p>喵和蔼地问:很害怕吗？莺点点头。<br/>喵:怕什么？<br/>莺怯生生地说:先生，我想知道另一个演员什么时候到……<br/>喵:另一个演员？已经到了啊。喵一边说一边解开了衬衫的第一颗纽扣……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>